


Rozwiązanie (#27 Klucz do Pokoju)

by winchesters_soulmate



Series: Jedwabna poduszka [3]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate





	Rozwiązanie (#27 Klucz do Pokoju)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Resolve (#27 Room Key)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67834) by [ladygray99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99). 



Ian spojrzał na klucz znajdujący się w jego dłoni, a później przeniósł wzrok na jednoosobową, schowaną głęboko pomiędzy drzewami chatkę, będącą częścią ekskluzywnego resortu. Nie miał pojęcia, co stanie się, kiedy włoży klucz do zamka i przekręci go; nie miał również pojęcia co tam znajdzie. Znów mógł się całkowicie pomylić.   
  
Klucz ciążył mu, a jego dłoń drżała, ale przecież nigdy do tej pory nigdy tego nie robiła. Jego ciało nie dygotało od czasu, gdy był małym dzieckiem i bał się rzeczy, których nie był w stanie pokonać lub zabić. Ian zacisnął dłoń dookoła klucza, ból stał się nagle jego rozwiązaniem


End file.
